Moira Pollock
| played by = Louiza Patikas }} Moira Pollock is the manager of Rosamund Street Medical Centre. Despite having worked at the Medical Centre for quite some time, Moira only began integrating with the residents of Coronation Street in July 2017 after striking up a friendship with new receptionist Liz McDonald. Although most of the street found her to be irritating, many took pity on her when it was revealed that her husband Stuart Pollock had been trying to have an affair with Liz. Leaving Stuart, and moving in with an unwilling Liz at 15a Victoria Street, Moira was soon able to find love again in the form of Colin Callen the new owner of the Kabin. When Colin believed that Norris Cole was his biological father he enlisted Moira's help in stealing some of Norris' blood from the Medical Centre in order to send off for a DNA test. Norris later found out about the scheme, and when it was confirmed that Colin wasn't his son he wasted no time in reporting Moira and having her fired. Colin, guilty about being the cause of Moira's dismissal invited her to move with him to Stoke-on-Trent. In February 2018, Moira returned having dumped Colin and was able to be reinstated at the Medical Centre under the pretense that she was suffering from a psychological condition. Biography 2017-present: A nightmare boss On Liz McDonald's first day working as a receptionist at the Medical Centre, she clashed with Moira due to Liz's unprofessional way of dealing with customers. Moira also disapproved of Liz's Peruvian god statue due to its religious connotations. Moira continued to criticise Liz by asking her if she could smoke at the back entrance, claiming that it gave the Medical Centre a bad image. This upset Liz who in turn told nurse Rana Nazir that Moira was a "pain in the backside". Moira later called in at the Rovers for Liz's farewell party and irritated her further by claiming that the pub was "tatty" and "could do with a lick of paint". It was later revealed that Moira's husband, who she'd previously boasted about, was in fact on the brink of an affair with Liz. Liz was in fact trying to reveal him as the person who had tried to scam her by setting up a date, but unbeknown to him, Moira was also waiting with her. She later left him and stayed with Liz and Steve McDonald for a few weeks. While staying with the McDonalds, Moira annoyed Steve by reorganising his fridge, buying a dehumidifier for the flat and suggesting he took up yoga in order to get fit. Steve later visited 7 Coronation Street in order to have a double date with Dev Alahan and Gina Seddon. Much to her amusement, Steve's blind date was Moira, who let him down gently and told him that he was not her type. Moira later became romantically involved with newsagent Colin Callen, having bonded over their experiences in Lisbon. Colin opened up to Moira about his theory that his father was Norris Cole, having heard about his visit to Darlington in 1961. Moira agreed to steal Norris's blood sample in order to take a DNA test to find out if Colin was Norris's son. Norris was surprised when he had to take a second blood test after Dr Gaddas had told him that his original test had gone missing. Colin admitted to the pair that he and Moira stole it to see if Norris is his father. Moira was later sacked by Dr Gaddas due to gross misconduct and she left Weatherfield to move to Stoke-on-Trent with Colin. In February 2018, Moira won her tribunal to return to the medical centre after her colleague Liz described her as mentally unstable. After hearing of Moira's return, Liz and Eileen Grimshaw hid in the toilets to avoid her, thinking she may have heard the description she had given for her tribunal. However, Moira told Liz that her evidence proved that it was unfair dismissal and thanked her for being a true friend. Moira continued to wind Liz and Eileen up by getting involved in Eileen's party to try and get her friends to like her husband Pat Phelan. On the night of the party, Moira managed to wind up the majority of the guests by getting drunk and telling them of the gossip she had heard about them. Moira was also one of the first people to suspect Liz's affections towards Johnny Connor. Although Liz insisted she preferred Mike Thornberry, Moira's suspicions were confirmed as Liz and Johnny started an affair. Liz later confided in Moira about kissing Johnny and despite being aware of his marriage to Jenny Connor, she told Liz to go for it with Johnny. Liz was later sacked from the medical centre due to breaking patient confidentiality after telling Johnny of his granddaughter Susie's fall from a sofa. Her presence at the medical centre was replaced through Toyah Battersby, the practice's new counsellor. As with Liz before her, Moira managed to wind up Toyah by complimenting her on her new improved look and ditching her 'hippy' look when she was forced to borrow Tracy Barlow's blazer. Background information *Louiza Patikas is one of few actresses to appear in two soaps at the same time, balancing Coronation Street with her role as Helen Archer on the radio soap opera The Archers. First and last lines "Elizabeth, have you read my pamphlet on patient confidentiality?" (First line) Appendices List of addresses Employment history See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Residents of 15a Victoria Street Category:Articles which need to be updated Category:Receptionists Category:2017 debuts Category:Current characters